I'm not giving up, I'm just giving in
by roseredhoney
Summary: OS - Rhadamanthe connait très bien Kanon, il peut même dire qu'il l'aime. Mais quand celui-ci décide de se fermer aux autres, comment lui faire lâcher prise? Heureusement Minos a peut-être une solution pour lui...


Bonjour à toutes !

Bon, voilà il faut que je fasse une petite introduction avant de vous balancer ça dans les mains comme ça! Alors pour commencer, **rating M** très large vu que cet OS tape dans le bdsm, donc si ça ne vous plait pas, je vous conseil de NE PAS passer votre chemin! ^^ Ce n'est pas du simple SM sans histoire et à coup de cravache et le menottes, c'est un peu plus subtile (mouais..) que ça. Je vous conseille de lire malgré tout et essayer. Et n'ayez pas peur de reviewer ^^

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, toussa toussa.

Et nous aurons comme couple, **Rhadamanthe/Kanon.**

Voilà. Donc pour expliquer vite fait, ça faisait juste une éternité que je m'étais pas lancé un vrai défi qui me prendrais du temps et donc voilà le résultat. J'ai toujours adoré écrire des lemons SM mais en RP, et je voulais savoir si j'en étais toujours capable. Le résultat est là, 17 pages word ! xD

Ce qui est sûr c'est que comme quasi toutes mes fics Saint seiya elles sont en grande partie dédiée à Talim76 qui lit tout ça en avant première et que m'a surtout initiée à la série et ce pairing. Donc merci encore mille millions de fois :3

Je trouvais donc que Rhad' et Kanon était le couple parfait pour faire du sm parce qu'on peut le "justifier" et pas en faire un simple fantasme (même si ça fonctionne quand même.. graou!). J'espère qu'après la lecture vous comprendrez ce que je voulais dire.

Le titre est un emprunt à la chanson "Never let me go" de Florence + the Machine qui, je trouve, colle carrément au personnage de Kanon (après cela n'engage que moi ^^). je vous invite donc si vous le voulez à aller l'écouter !

Maintenant, j'arrête le blabla et bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

_« I'm not giving up, I'm just giving in... »_

Cela faisait maintenant un temps infiniment trop long que Minos et Eaque étaient en train de discuter, rendant le bureau des enfers carrément insupportable. C'était intense et passionné, certes, ils étaient bien à fond dedans, mais maintenant Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur rien du tout. C'était la fin de journée et toutes ses ressources attentionnelles étaient épuisées, alors si en plus ses deux idiots de collègues discutaient...Le mal de crane guettait, et au loin il sentit Valentine et Queen arriver. Non là c'était plutôt la migraine.

Fin de journée tu parle, ils avaient enchaînés les jugements, envoyés des centaines d'âmes dans les enfers, rempli des papiers, avaient ingurgités du café, avaient eu la visite de Pandore (de fort mauvaise humeur), bref une journée normale, ce qui voulait dire, foutrement répétitive et agaçante.. Il savait quels étaient les prochains événements à venir. Rune se pointerait avec une petite attention d'amour à son amant, Minos partirait avec un sourire idiot sur la figure chez eux. Eaque soupirerait et rentrerait chez lui ou en option avec d'autres spectre pour sortir. Et lui... enfin, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Furtif certes. Mais au moins dans son bureau il pouvait faire ça. Il pourrait enfin rentrer et trouver Kanon dans son appartement. Enfin, il souriait mais pour le moment ce n'était pas une partie de joie à la maison. Pour d'obscure raison (l'hiver?) Kanon faisait la gueule, se montrait plus sarcastique encore qu'en temps normal, gueulait contre les voisins, gueulait contre son frère, gueulait contre la cuisine, gueulait contre Rhad'... Bref, une humeur divine. Bien sûr, il l'aimait toujours, mais à la longue cela commençait à devenir lourd de le supporter constamment comme ça. Il était presque devenu impossible de lui faire prendre du plaisir dans des situations normales de la vie courante. Kanon était perpétuellement agacé, en colère, sarcastique, piquant... Jamais il ne laissait de répit, tout était prétexte à raillerie, débat... Et lui, il commençait à en avoir marre.

Une solution devait être trouvée et le plus vite possible, après tout, c'était aussi ça l'amour. Devoir supporter l'autre au quotidien, et l'aimer même avec ses défauts, aussi nombreux fussent-ils.

Après tout, il se dit que c'était même meilleur aussi pour Kanon de relâcher la pression. Honnêtement, il allait se faire des cheveux blancs avant l'age s'il ne commençait pas à se détendre un peu, à ne pas se prendre la tête sur absolument tout. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à lâcher prise, et vite. Aller voir un psy était forcément hors catégorie, lui faire boire des tisanes de plantes, pourquoi pas, mais il n'avait pas le coté impératif de Shaka de la Vierge (qui lui s'y connaissait en question de zenitude), il n'aurait pas la patience pour un massage, ne voudrait pas faire de sport (avec les entraînements du sanctuaire c'était quelque peu inutile), ne voudrait pas apprendre à méditer, .. il pouvait toujours lui mettre du lexomil dans son café du matin, mais bon, c'était risqué.

Minos du Griphon passa par le couloir juste en face de Rhad' qui commençait sévèrement à déprimer. Le spectre lui dit bonne soirée, et revint sur ses pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Rhadamanthe releva la tête, un peu étonné d'avoir attiré son attention, sans rien dire.

- Non rien, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

- Quand on répond « c'est gentil de t'inquiéter », c'est inquiétant tu sais ?

Minos s'imposa, ferma la porte derrière lui et s'assit en face du bureau du juge.

- Je t'écoute mon cher frère.

Rhadamanthe en fut d'autant plus étonné, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Mais après tout pourquoi pas lui en parler, un avis extérieur, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

- Ben.. Kanon est...

- Tiens c'est bizarre j'aurais mit ma tête à couper que c'était lui., sourit Minos, lui coupant la parole.

- Bon, commence pas.

- Oui oui, j't'écoute.

- Il est... Tendu en ce moment. Très tendu. Je peux rien lui faire entendre, il est totalement ..

- Insupportable ? Je sens que tu essaye de ménager son image à mes yeux non ?

- Un peu ouais... Bah ouais c'est ça.

- On peut pas dire que vous avez des caractères faciles tous les deux, vous vous êtes plutôt bien trouvés. Mais bon...

- C'est ça. Donc voilà, j'arrive pas à lui parler, et j'ai aucune idée de comment le faire parler, ou le détendre, ou …

- Lui faire lâcher prise., fit Minos.

Rhadamanthe leva les sourcils.

- Exactement. C'est ce que je pensais, mais je savais pas si ça voulait tout dire.

- Si si totalement.

- Bah voilà, il est sur ses gardes du matin au soir, y a pas une minute ou il se relâche. Il va péter un plomb sous peu, je sens. Mis à part quand il dort... , soupira le juge.

- Même au lit ?, osa Minos, ayant une idée derrière sa masse de cheveux blancs.

L'anglais ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, d'abord choqué puis étonné par la réponse qui lui venait actuellement en tête.

- Non. Jamais.

- Et ben voilà. Tu l'as ta solution., sourit Minos.

- Euh, j'ai du louper un passage, tu sais celui ou tu m'expliquer ton idée.

- Non, j'ai rien dit. Mais tu devrais pourtant avoir comprit. Il y a une façon pour relâcher totalement la pression, se laisser aller et tout...

- J'ai toujours pas compris. »

Minos se leva de la chaise et prit la poignée de la porte, prêt à sortir.

« Tu crois franchement que le fouet de Rune ne lui sert que à se battre ? »

Et sur ce, il sorti, fermant la porte derrière lui. Rhadamanthe resta comme un idiot sur sa chaise, des images pas forcément désirées lui passant sur le fond de la rétine. Non ? Rune et Minos ? C'était pas leur genre (Minos lui aurait sûrement bien rit au nez pour une remarque pareille) mais après tout, ça prenait doucement du sens dans sa tête.

Faire lâcher prise à Kanon, en le forçant à le faire.. pourquoi pas ?

Cela faisait une heure que le film avait commencé et pourtant Rhadamanthe ne suivait vraiment pas du tout ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran. Kanon était à coté de lui, les pieds sur la table en train de taper dans une boite de chocolats à l'orange, totalement absorbé par le film.

Le spectre était plongé dans ses pensées et cherchait quand et comment organiser son truc. Enfin l'organiser, si c'était encore possible parce que justement, il cherchait des moyens concret, comment bien faire les choses. Où ? Avec quoi ? Comment ? Que faire exactement ? Est-ce qu'il fallait prévoir ou pas ? C'était forcément compliqué. Et il se demandait aussi principalement si Kanon se laisserait faire.. Surtout que de base c'était un chevalier qui pouvait juste se défendre contre quasiment tout. Alors toutes les options tombaient inévitablement à l'eau si l'ex-marina refusait de jouer le jeu.

Est-ce qu'il devait faire ça ici ? Ou à l'hôtel ? Sûrement pas au Sanctuaire, ce qui réduisait le champ d'action, ils devaient partir dans quelques jours pour le Sanctuaire dans leur alternance de domicile... Il lui restait donc exactement six jours pour préparer tout ça.

* * *

J-6 :

Il était arrivé à la conclusion que oui, il devait le faire, et que franchement ça serait une très bonne idée. D'ailleurs il se l'était dit de nouveau quand Kanon l'avait utilisé au petit matin pour assouvir une pulsion au réveil et si cette fois il s'était retrouvé en dessous à laisser Kanon faire tout le boulot, ça n'était que partie remise. Aucun soucis, il pouvait bien mettre de coté toute sa frustration de cette fois-ci pour pouvoir se concentrer sur les prochains jours. D'ailleurs en une seule journée, il fut étonné de sa propre imagination pour tout ça. Et plus ça allait, plus il était persuadé que c'était une idée brillante et que Kanon allait adhérer et mieux, allait enfin se laisser aller. Il allait pousser Kanon dans le vice et l'emporter avec lui. Et franchement, il en était plutôt fier.

* * *

J-5 :

Ça commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit. Déjà, il arrivait à mettre un nom dessus et l'assumer. Ouais, il allait faire une séance SM avec son mec, bien sur la première fois qu'il avait osé se le dire, forcément il avait eu un peu honte, puis se rappelait de toutes les choses auxquelles il avait pensé, et finalement se disait qu'on s'en foutait. Toute son imagination était portée sur des positions, sur des gestes, sur des actions à accomplir et il se disait par moment qu'il n'y arriverait pas, que ça serait un peu dur de lui faire subir ça. En même temps, qu'est-ce que c'était à coté d'un entraînement de chevalier, il n'était pas question de « faire subir », de toute façon ils avaient toujours eu des ébats assez mouvementés, et dans le fond, il n'était pas si choquant qu'ils en arrivent là. Et puis c'était pas comme s'ils allaient adopter un nouveau mode de vie, là c'était vraiment pour une soirée.. ou une nuit. Peut-être une nuit. C'était ce que Rhad' se disait quand il but son earl grey entre deux jugements. Ouais une nuit entière ça pouvait bien être assez vu ce qu'il avait en tête. Son objectif c'était pas de lui faire mal ou d'assouvir un fantasme un peu glauque dans le fond. Il voulait réellement pousser Kanon au bord de ce qu'il était capable d'endurer, pour se laisser aller, le laisser avoir confiance. S'il devait passer par la douleur, il le ferait, s'il devait le perturber et le perdre il le ferait aussi.

* * *

J-4 :

Cette fois-ci c'était le jour des courses. Il savait que Kanon n'était pas dans le coin, son cosmos se ressentant à des centaines de kilomètres de Londres. Ses courses pouvaient donc être atrocement suspectes, quand il rentrerait, il n'aurait pas ce regard bleu inquisiteur devant ses achats. Tant mieux. Partant plus tôt du travail il pouvait alors flâner dans les rayons, certes la moitié de ce qu'il voyait le laissait totalement perplexe et il se sentait légèrement agressé par toutes ces couleurs, ces pubs, ce bruits et ces gens, mais en même temps il n'avait pas spécialement le choix. Kanon avait passé 15 ans au fond de l'océan, avait vécu dans un sanctuaire reculé du monde, alors aller faire les courses au supermarché, très peu pour lui. Cependant, il l'aurait frappé si Rhad' ne ramenait pas ses gâteaux préférés. Bref, au milieu des courses de nourritures on pouvait trouver des accessoires, à la fois innocent, mais qui, mit tous ensembles étaient follement suspects. De la corde, des chocolats, des gâteaux, des pâtes, des bougies, des pinces à linges, de la sauce tomate, de l'huile, un pinceau, du chocolat (encore), des fruits et des légumes de saisons, des boites de conserves en tout genre (la flemme de Kanon...), et encore plein de trucs aussi utile que non suspects prit dans un caddy plein.

* * *

J-3 :

Se renseigner était compliqué. Il n'osait pas demander à nouveau quelque chose à Rune, le fait qu'il l'ai mit sur la voie la première fois était toujours aussi étonnant, mais après tout, il devait lui rester quelque chose qui ressemblait à du respect ou bien à un semblant d'amitié .. Peut-être était-ce grâce à tout ce que Kanon avait apporté en enfer, cela valait autant pour sa présence rafraîchissante et insolente que pour toutes les conneries humaines qu'il rapportait. C'est qu'après tout, il avait conquis le cœur de Rhadamanthe et lui avait apporté des choses à lui aussi. Un taux de calme plus important, une plus grande tolérance vis à vis de ses frères et collègues, un sourire de temps en temps même... Ça ne se comptait pas sur les doigts de la main, c'était beaucoup de petites choses nouvelles, quotidiennes qui avaient changés la vie à tout le monde. Hadès en était très fier, de voir un de ses juges filer le parfait amour et le répandre autour de lui, que pouvait-il redire à cela ?

Mais enfin, il était pour le moment en train de tout faire sauf de travailler, reléguant du travaille à Valentine et Sylphide, pendant que lui pensait avec avidité dans son coin.

* * *

J-2 :

Plus rien de nouveau. Toujours à se fondre dans ses pensées, mais surtout commencer à avoir peur. Son plan était parfaitement en place, il fallait simplement que Kanon rentre dans le jeu, et qu'il arrive à garder une part de spontanéité... Sinon, ou était le plaisir ? Bon, ça il en avait bien une idée, c'était d'imaginer par avance le visage emprunt de plaisir de son amant. Il lui connaissait bien ces expressions, là il espérait pourtant en créer de nouvelles. Cela pouvait presque s'apparenter à une addiction, tout faire pour ce visage qui lui retournait le ventre, pour trouver dans ces yeux azur l'étincelle provocatrice, étirer d'un mince sourire ces lèvres divines... Honnêtement, s'il n'avait pas été aussi vieux, s'il n'avait pas été un spectre, Kanon l'aurait sûrement déjà rendu cinglé. Dans tous les sens du terme. Son caractère l'aurait épuisé, son charme l'aurait terrassé, sa beauté l'aurait détruit, et les sentiments l'auraient probablement rendu fou. C'était un peu inquiétant, mais heureusement, il avait un peu de recul, une meilleure idée de tout ça, même si dans le fond, c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait autant. Finalement, il était sûrement préférable pour eux deux d'être au delà d'une relation niaise et amoureuse, le fait de ne pas se jeter leur amour à la gueule et leurs caractères fières leur permettaient que ça dure, qu'ils s'entendent mieux que ce que tout le monde pensait. Et surtout de se surprendre constamment. Et Kanon était loin de voir venir ce qui s'annonçait...

* * *

J-1 :

« C'est vrai que vous avez prit votre aprem' demain ?, s'exclama Rune.

- Ouais.

Rhadamanthe ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet mais il vit un petit sourire de la part de Minos. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire un dessin à lui. Et l'air complice qu'ils échangèrent fit tiquer Rune.

- Euh. Y a un truc que je pige pas là, j'aime pas ça.

- T'occupe mon petit secrétaire, j'ai seulement donné un conseil à mon frère et visiblement, il en a prit bonne note.

- Plus que bonne note même ! Je te remercie pour ton idée, je sens que ça va régler beaucoup de chose si ça fonctionne.

- C'est pas non plus une solution miracle, mais j'espère en effet ça t'aidera.

- J'aime pas ne pas comprendre et la je comprends pas., soupira Rune.

- Non j'te jure, tu as pas envie que j'en parle. Et moi non plus. »

Rhadamanthe sourit à Rune avant de retourner travailler. Ça c'était l'argument imparable.

* * *

J-J.

Le matin, Rhad' état parti en cachant son cosmos, comme ça Kanon ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était là ou pas, s'il était parti ou pas, et où il pouvait bien être. La logique voulait que l'ex-marina ne se pose même pas la question et que au final il pense que Rhadamanthe était simplement parti au boulot. L'avantage c'est qu'il ne savait pas que le spectre allait rentrer bien avant. Rhad' connaissait les habitudes et savait que Kanon sortait souvent l'après-midi pour aller faire dieu sait quoi. Ainsi lui avait-il suffit de scruter le cosmos de son amant pour savoir quand la voie était libre.

Vers 14h, il put donc rentrer à l'appartement pour tout préparer. Principalement la chambre. Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux, leur départ pour le sanctuaire était prévu pour 11h le lendemain matin, alors Ça leur laissait un laps assez large pour s'éclater.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'aller se changer que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Kanon venait juste de rentrer, et il n'avait pas l'air pressé. La porte se ferma, il entendit le bruit des clefs dans le vide poche, puis du papier froissé, ce devait être le courrier. Doucement, Rhad' se cacha dans l'ombre du couloir, un truc à la main.

Le grand chevalier aux cheveux bleus avançait tranquillement en chantonnant à voix basse quelque chose en grec, il passa la porte du couloir et voulait avancer vers la cuisine, mais au même moment, Rhad' alla tout contre lui et attrapa ses poignets et une main sur sa bouche.

« Pas de panique c'est moi., souffla t-il en sentant le cosmos de Kanon s'enflammer. Il ne se passe rien non plus. On a juste l'aprèm pour nous deux. Et j'ai un truc à te proposer. Toi et moi on va jouer. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne pas utiliser ton cosmos, toi comme moi on sait que tu peux arracher un pauvre bout de corde, que je pourrais difficilement te bloquer et tout le reste... Alors si ça te tente que tous les deux on joue et que je t'utilise comme je veux … Dis moi.. tout est prêt.

Rhad' retira sa main de sur la bouche de son amant et commençait à s'occuper gentiment à embrasser sa nuque chaude, remontant doucement vers l'oreille.

« Hé ben.. ouais j'ai bien envie de tester ça. Si en plus j'ai rien à faire...

Oh si tu vas faire plein de choses mon beau... Et si à un moment ou un autre tu peux vraiment plus, ou que tu veux pas faire un truc, laisse juste brûler ton cosmos, je te promet d'arrêter.

Kanon s'était retourné vers lui, donna un coup de langue sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord... Mais tu me laissera pas parler ?

- Non. Alors maintenant..., Rhad' se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser profondément. Une dernière fois. »

Il dit cela avant de lâcher ses poignets et de lui passer un foulard bleu marine autour de la tête pour le bâillonner. Et en un tour de main, le retourner et le pousser dans la chambre. Kanon en eu un léger sursaut, ah oui il semblait bien que Rhad' ai vraiment envie de « ça », qu'il n'avait pas imaginé ce que pouvait être la suite. Bien sur il aurait accepté n'importe quelle partie de jambes en l'air, mais là il avait carrément tout préparé, il allait taper dans quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement pratiqués. Maintenant il fallait juste éteindre totalement son cosmos parce que sentir Rhad' dans un état comme ça, c'était génial, et franchement presque trop rare. Rhad' était très souvent sur de lui et dominant, certes, il n'y avait rien à redire la dessus, mais cette fois-ci il y avait de la peur et de l'appréhension dans ses gestes, un léger tremblement, et cette façon de garder contact avec lui. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, il se retrouva avec les yeux bandés et à genoux dans la chambre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Rhad' pouvait se délecter de l'image de Kanon ainsi attaché et soumis. C'était parfait, ses cheveux en vrac sous le bandeau, sa bouche ouverte avec le tissus qui commençait déjà à s'imprégner de salive. Il pouvait maintenant s'amuser à le déshabiller, terminant simplement par embrasser l'intérieur d'un de ses poignets le tenant de l'autre main par la taille.

« Si tu savais... ça fait des jours que je prépare ça. Que je tente d'imaginer par où je vais commencer... ce que je vais faire de toi, mais là, finalement, j'ai pas besoin de choses toutes préparées... de t'avoir devant moi c'est une évidence... Tu le sais que tu es un appel au viol quand même ? »

Rhad' parlait bien pour lui-même, il ne faisait que l'informer, pour le faire rentrer doucement dans le jeu, pour qu'il comprenne un peu tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête depuis ces derniers jours. Kanon ne disait rien, s'enivrant juste de la voix basse et sourde de Rhad', de la douceur à son poignet et de la main ferme à sa taille.

« Je veux juste que tu sois à moi, que tu arrêtes de penser à tout, que tu sois totalement soumis. Et putain je veux te faire lâcher prise. J'ai la sensation que tu es sur tes gardes en permanence et que tu ne lâche jamais rien, que tu es fermé comme une huître. Alors aujourd'hui, rien qu'aujourd'hui, laisse toi faire... »

Kanon respira un peu plus fort, Rhad' finissait quand même par bien le connaître, sûrement autant que Saga, même si la différence était notable. Saga était son jumeau, et Rhad' avait eu à apprendre à le connaître, à le deviner, parce que oui, en effet, il ne lâchait que peu souvent quelque chose... Et là, il était comme prit à son propre jeu. Il était curieux de voir si vraiment il allait décrocher et se laisser aller. Mais au moment où il se disait cela, il senti Rhad' lui retourner le bras dans le dos.

« Tu as le droit de me répondre.

- Mmh.. »

Kanon forcement ne pouvait rien répondre vu qu'il était bâillonné, mais Rhad' attendait au moins un hochement de tête. Ce que fit en vitesse l'ex dragon des mers, sentant la douleur dans son bras se répandre. La wyverne approuva avec douceur et le lâcha, avant de lui attacher les mains entre elles contre son ventre, lui-même allant s'installer dans son dos.

Voilà, il avait son amant parfaitement soumis contre lui, qui ne pouvait quasiment pas se lever vu que les grands bras de Rhad' étaient passé autour de son torse. La position lui plaisait beaucoup, il pouvait avoir un accès direct à son cou, ses épaules, ses oreilles, et ses mains elles pouvaient glisser sur tout son torse et son ventre. Kanon était à peu près dans le même état, se sentir entravé, ça lui réveillait des envies intenses, une douce chaleur s'installait dans le creux de son ventre qu'il creusa en sentant les doigts taquin de son amant venir se balader sans but précis tandis que ses lèvres s'activaient sous son oreille. Il lâcha un premier gémissement étouffé par le foulard et senti ses sens s'enflammer. Oh oui, d'un coup il comprenait pourquoi Shaka gardait toujours les yeux fermés, c'était si différent. Rien ne pouvait être anticipé, toute sa concentration était centrée sur ses autres sens... le souffle lourd de Rhad' à son oreille, ses doigts sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Ces deux sens là saturaient de toutes les informations tandis que tous les autres étaient parfaitement inutiles. Une main remonta sur son torse pour aller glisser la pulpe d'un index sur un téton à peine pointé. Il ne le fut pas longtemps.. Rhad' le senti durcir sous son doigt innocent, le faisait sourire doucement alors que sa langue goûtait l'ourlet soyeux du lobe d'une oreille. Voilà, il avait suffisamment mit les choses en place, maintenant il était temps de laisser parler son imagination, et ça Kanon ne s'y attendait pas, bien sur il savait que Rhad' avait des capacités qu'il cachait, mais celle là, il ne la voyait pas venir. D'ailleurs il poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur quand son amant lui attrapa les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière.

« Alors ça te fait quoi d'être dans cette position ?, demanda t-il en lui dénouant le bâillon.

- Putain tu me fais mal abrutit.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Rhad' raffermi sa prise et embrassa son oreille.

- Tu me fais mal., affirma Kanon, articulant comme s'il parlait à un idiot.

- Visiblement tu as toujours pas compris ce que je voulais faire de toi mon amour. Je te demande pas ton avis. C'est toi qui vas subir tout ça, qui va faire ce que je vais te demander et qui va le faire sans ronchonner à chaque fois et te cacher derrière ton putain de masque. Je te demande juste d'oublier pour une fois toutes tes conneries, ça durera que peu de temps, je me rend bien compte que tu as un passé lourd à porter... mais s'il te plais, lâche un peu du lest, commence aujourd'hui comme ça, et peut-être que bientôt tu pourras le faire plus souvent, sans avoir besoin de toute cette mise en scène. Arrête de traîner tes chaînes et tes boulets. Je fais pas ça juste pour m'amuser... même si je dois avouer que ça me plaît beaucoup de savoir tout ce que je vais te faire.

Kanon cette fois se tue et se tendit un peu plus, la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, certes il avait un un peu mal comme ça, mais c'était pas aussi douloureux que ce que remuait Rhad'. Surtout comme ça... Il avait encore un peu de mal à concevoir l'idée que s'envoyer en l'air dans une mise en scène SM puisse le faire lâcher prise, c'était encore un peu gros. Certes, il allait jouer le jeu sans utiliser son cosmos, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de tout subir pour ses beaux yeux.

- C'est bien que tu t'affirmes comme ça et fasse l'homme, mais moi aussi je te connais bien, et je peux faire de la psychologie à deux balles et je pense pas que tu iras jusqu'au bout. » le provoqua Kanon, le pensant réellement.

Rhadamanthe ne répondit rien du tout et se contenta de lui remettre son bâillon et de le redresser rapidement. Kanon ne pouvait hélas se fier que à Rhad' pour tenir debout, il ne voyait rien, ne pouvait pas parler et ses mains attachées ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir ne serait-ce que tâtonner pour avancer. Il se retrouva simplement poussé en avant, et tomba lourdement sur le lit. Son amant se mit à lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer pour le laisser totalement nu sous ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant et de gênant dans cette situation, Kanon savait que Rhad' pouvait le regarder de façon totalement impudique dans une situation, qui était encore à peine sexuelle.

Enfin c'était juste pour le moment... parce que pour le moment ça redescendait largement, il se retrouva sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air et mit dans le sens du lit (enfin il devenait) puis senti quelque chose de froid et métallique sur le bas de son dos. Il émit un gémissement de contestation, ça ressemblait bien à un couteau ou quelque chose comme ça. Putain il était en train de faire quoi là ? Finalement il allait peut-être prendre les choses un peu plus sérieusement, jusqu'où était-il capable d'aller ? Visiblement un peu trop loin, et ne pas voir empirait les choses. Rhadamanthe sourit un peu tout seul en le voyant s'agiter d'angoisse, voilà, ça pouvait bien commencer. D'un geste rapide il détacha les poignets de son amant, mais le bloqua en lui attrapant les cheveux, la tête sur le matelas. Il jeta sur le coté son couteau et la corde usagée, puis attrapa autre chose au pied du lit. Relevant la chevelure luxuriante de Kanon il lui passa quelque chose autour du cou, Kanon ne savait pas quoi, mais il sentait juste que ça empirait de secondes en secondes. Il avait quelque chose d'assez serré autour de son cou, en cuir, peut-être un collier ? non trop épais.. ça ressemblait plutôt à une ceinture qui serait largement resserrée. Et il avait vu juste, une ceinture bien fixée dont le bout trop long avait été coupé.

« Bouge pas. » ordonna Rhadamanthe.

Kanon obtempéra, se disant que ça valait pas spécialement le coup de se rebeller maintenant. Mais il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du mettre son véto sur quelques trucs quand il sentit un bout de corde passer entre la ceinture et son cou d'un coté, puis de l'autre. Rhadamanthe attachait le lien de cuir de chaque coté du montant du lit, l'empêchant totalement de reculer. Puis enchaînant directement, il attacha un poignet, allongea son bras le long de son corps et attacha la corde sur le pied du lit, puis fit de même avec l'autre bras. Kanon tenta de bouger pour essayer d'être plus à l'aise, mais c'était pire encore. En voulant reculer il s'étranglait tout seul et en avançant il tirait sur ses bras... C'en fut trop quand Rhadamanthe passa un doigt taquin sur les fesses offertes de son amant. Kanon frémit, mais le moindre mouvement lui entraînait douleur ou asphyxie. D'un seul coup il sentit une bouffée de panique le prendre, mais aussi étrangement d'excitation. Ne rien voir, ne rien pouvoir dire, ne pas pouvoir bouger, être foutrement soumis à Rhad' … celui-ci vit d'ailleurs les joues de l'ex-marina prendre une teinte pourpre sur le champ, lui donnant inconsciemment le feu vert.

C'était le moment pour lui de sortir de la chambre et de revenir en vitesse, laissant Kanon dans l'expectative, car il n'entendait que le bruit des pas sur le parquet. Puis le silence se fit, juste un mouvement du matelas lui indiquant que Rhad' était maintenant à coté de lui, sûrement à genoux. Il ne se rendait pas compte, mais Rhad' voyait distinctement ses épaules se soulever rapidement, ses omoplates être contractées au maximum.

Kanon sursauta quand quelque chose de froid tomba dans le creux de ses reins. Quelques gouttes d'eau... En fait, il rattrapa rapidement son premier jugement et gémit quand un cube de glace descendit avec lenteur le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Rhadamanthe se gorgeait de cette vision divine, le dos outrageusement cambré, les globules d'eau flirtant avec la peau pale de Kanon... pour remonter jusqu'à la base de son cou. Il pouvait voir chaque poil ce hérisser le long du chemin du glaçon ne pouvant distinguer s'il s'agissait de plaisir ou de froid. C'était les deux, car quelques gouttes lui coulait sur les flancs, réveillant des endroits peu habituels dans les ébats classiques... Puis après une seconde d'hésitation il senti le matelas chanceler encore une fois, mais cette fois de l'autre coté de son corps, Rhad' avait passé un bras par dessus lui pour pouvoir se pencher à sa guise et faire glisser sa langue sur le chemin humide tracé sur son dos. Kanon gémit à nouveau sentant ses reins chauffer douloureusement. Il tira malgré lui sur les cordes, se coupant un peu la respiration. Putain, ça faisait trop de trucs à gérer, s'il voulait essayer de ne pas s'étouffer, il devait se retenir de gigoter, mais en même temps ça lui gâchait le plaisir et … C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit enfin ce que voulait lui dire en parlant de lâcher prise. Parce que de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix que de subir la position, de subir le plaisir alors pourquoi se prendre la tête constamment ? Seulement cette simple idée envisagée le fit paniquer et il ne put s'empêcher de libérer son cosmos. Immédiatement Rhad' le senti et arrêta tout, conformément à ce qu'il avait promis et lui retira le bandeau et le bâillon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda t-il immédiatement, inquiet.

Kanon plissa les yeux, un peu agressé par la lumière puis avala plusieurs fois sa salive.

- J'peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je peux pas je te dis. Détache moi.

Kanon vit dans les yeux de son amant de la déception, pure et simple. Ce n'était pas de la frustration de ne pas s'envoyer en l'air, c'était vraiment une désillusion.

Explique moi s'il te plaît. Fait le simplement, avec des mots mais je peux pas arrêter comme ça., insista la wyverne.

- Je .. je peux pas lâcher prise. C'est pas possible. La position, tout ...

- Tu me fais pas confiance ?, demanda de but en blanc Rhad'.

- Mais bien sur que si abruti de spectre.

- Alors pourquoi tu me laisse pas faire ?

- Je te verrais bien toi à ma place ! Tu te rends pas compte !

- Non, j'y suis pas. Mais là, tu m'as laissé quoi ? À peine un quart d'heure. Tu veux même pas essayer d'essayer, tu te laisse même pas le doute. Ça va te coûter quoi putain ? Ca fera combien de personne sur cette terre qui t'aurons vu comme ça ? Tu auras été toi-même entièrement avec moi et seulement moi, moi je suis moi-même, j'ai beau me voiler la face devant plein de cons, y a que avec toi que ça marche... Et putain j'te ferais pas de mal. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Me force pas à te faire une déclaration d'amour quoi. »

Kanon resta silencieux, n'ayant rien fait pour se défaire de sa position. Il en avait prit un coup dans l'ego d'entendre ça. La relation était foutrement déséquilibrée vu de cette manière, oui... Et au fond il n'avait pas besoin de faire de déclaration d'amour, ce qu'il avait dit en valait largement une. Et il comprenait la frustration de Rhadamanthe... Kanon ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Pendant quelques secondes Rhad' attendit, ne pipant mot et fini par sentir le cosmos du plus jeune des gémeaux disparaître.

« On continue mais fout moi sur le dos pitié et ne me bâillonne pas.

- D'acc. »

Dans un langage sous entendu, c'était une réponse à une déclaration implicite, aucun doute. De toute manière entre eux cela ne pouvait se dire que de cette manière. Il ne fallu qu'à peine une minute pour que Kanon se retrouve détaché, à nouveau les yeux bandés, retourné sur le dos, rattaché de la même manière au niveau du cou, les jambes attachées au lit et les poignets liés au dessus de sa tête aux même cordes qui retenait la ceinture de cuir.

C'était pire.

« Putain, c'est encore pire., commenta Kanon alors que Rhad' s'activait de nouveau avec les glaçons sur son ventre.

- Ta gueule, je t'ai pas fait plaisir pour que tu me commente tout.

- Mais... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot de plus qu'une main ferme emprisonna sa gorge et que Rhad était passé à cheval sur lui. Une immense pulsion de désir l'avait envahit. Il aurait tout donné pour voir son amant se foutre en colère, mais pas besoin de ça, il suffisait de sentir sa poigne. L'air lui sifflait dans la gorge.

« Tais toi. »

Il lui susurra ça à l'oreille avant de remonter vers sa bouche pour échanger un baiser affamé. Il sentait Kanon qui commençait à chercher de l'air, asphyxié par le baiser tout comme par la main qui bloquait sa trachée. Ça lui faisait largement tourner la tête et même bourdonner ses oreilles. Et la bouffée d'oxygène qu'il pu reprendre quand Rhad' le lâcha en fut une délivrance sublime.

Pire encore, il ne pouvait pas voir et n'eut qu'à gémir quand il senti cette même main aller enserrer plus doucement son sexe. Rhad' pu allègrement observer son visage se crisper de plaisir en même temps qu'il tirait sur les cordes à son cou. Pour Kanon, la sensation était bien pire qu'en étant sur le ventre, il s'en voulait d'un certain coté... Mais là, le plaisir montait en flèche et il avait déjà oublié qu'il avait voulu abandonner peu de temps auparavant.

Rhadamanthe commençait à le caresser avec langueur, embrassant son cou en même temps, puis descendre sur une clavicule apparente. Il sentait tout le corps de l'ex-marina se tendre sous lui, tenter de bouger les jambes, mais avec des petits gémissements frustrés. Il le savait malgré tout totalement sous son emprise et aimer ça, il était totalement bandé dans sa main. Kanon se mordit la lèvre presque à sang quand le pouce de Rhad' se mit à s'occuper du bout hypersensible de son sexe, tout son corps se tendait, mais la résistance des cordes était trop forte. Tant pis, il ne respirait plus que superficiellement et le lit commençait à grincer de manière sinistre, mais il ne pouvait plus extérioriser son ce qu'il ressentait et étonnement ça lui procurait plus encore de plaisir. Son bas ventre le tirait atrocement, une chaleur humide émanait de sa peau . Rhad' pouvait même voir que le rouge de ses joues s'étendait maintenant jusqu'au haut de son torse, par plaques, puis avec un sourire il vit que c'était de même pour son bas ventre.

Sa bouche descendit pour aller mordre doucement un téton, glisser ses dents sur la chaire tendre et chaude... le goûter du bout de la langue pour l'entendre à nouveau pousser des gémissements qui tiraient vers les aigus. Juste ce qu'il fallait.. il tendit la main vers le sol où il avait entreposé son matériel et put poser sur le mamelon rougit et barbouillé de salive une petite pince qui fit sursauter de douleur Kanon.

« Putain ! Han ! Espèce de sa-adique... »

Cela fit sourire à nouveau le juge et il s'attaqua à l'autre tache brune. Cette fois, Kanon anticipait, mais c'était atroce. Il devait gérer le plaisir, la douleur, les gestes à venir, les cordes, sa respiration.. beaucoup trop... Oh oui le lâcher prise était là, tellement qu'il n'arrivait même pas à y penser... juste la tête qui lui tournait...

« Haa-an ! »

La deuxième petite pince était posée. La douleur était piquante, cuisante comme après une fessée. La peau qui tirait et se rebellait contre les pinces métallique.

Il avait recourt à tellement de choses inhabituelles... Ce n'était pas pour continuer à le rassurer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le lit craqua encore plus fort, Kanon voulait se contracter mais en était totalement empêché, il ne pouvait plus que soulever son bassin, mais ce fut sans compter sur Rhad qui le plaqua fermement au lit tandis que sa bouche était en train de flatter avec délice son érection .. tout doucement, pour le torturer plus encore. Du bout de la langue, descendre puis remonter.. insister sur le gland, puis finir par le prendre entre ses lèvres. Et en faire crier Kanon. Mais d'un cri étouffé car il tirait trop sur son cou. Ses articulations n'allaient par tarder à être à vif s'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens, et bientôt ses gémissements ressemblaient à des sanglots sourds Maintenant il voyait carrément des étoiles, un voile flou s'étant installé devant ses yeux. Comme s'il était dans une demi conscience, que son cerveau ne pouvait plus rien gérer de tout ce qui arrivait d'un seul coup. Rhadamanthe avait lui aussi un peu de mal à gérer toutes les informations, il en était atrocement excité de sentir son amant dans cet état, mais il ne pensait pas encore à sa façon à lui de se soulager. Il avait un jouet fabuleux entre ses mains et sous sa langue alors il fallait profiter à fond.

A fond quand il l'enfonça au fond de sa gorge, que le lit en un nouveau bruit intense qui le faisait douter de sa solidité. A fond, quand sous ses doigts, la peau humide de Kanon glissait, que ses doigts allèrent se glisser entre ses cuisses déjà ostensiblement écartées. A fond, quand ce fut trop pour Kanon qui sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux, remerciant inconsciemment le bandeau de les absorber. Mais à fond aussi quand Rhad' le devina juste au son de sa voix, de ses sanglots de plaisir et de douleur mêlés...

Il sut que c'était le bon moment.

Pour arrêter. Retirer sa bouche et arrêter de le toucher. Maintenant bien au dessus de lui, il pouvait rentrer dans ce moment de pur sadisme où Kanon cherchait la satisfaction et le soulagement. Tout son corps tremblant et sublime sous lui. La sueur sur son ventre creusé et rougit, ses muscles contractés au maximum, les frissons sur sa peau de lait...

« Rhad'... me laisse pas comme ça., suffoqua t-il.

- Je fais ce que je veux tu sais...

- Non ..mais là.. »

Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que d'un seul coup les cordes lâchent, coupées par la wyverne, d'abord au niveau de ses mains, puis de ses jambes. Enfin Rhad' lui défit la ceinture de cuir et le redressa avant de retirer son bandeau. Kanon paniqua légèrement quand il vit dans les yeux de Rhad' cette lueur absolument dépravée et admirative à la fois. Le juge en eu le cœur qui lui fit mal dans toute la poitrine. Les yeux rougit et humides de Kanon, sa peau empourprée, sa bouche humide, son air le plus suppliant qu'il n'avait jamais vu... il n'avait pas d'autres mots en tête que « bandant ».

L'ex dragon des mers comprit ce que ça voulait dire que se s'abandonner totalement. Il n'avait pas anticipé ce moment et il se montrerait dans cet état, sans se cacher, sans fuir. Affreusement vulnérable.

Rhad en était parfaitement conscient et ne fit pas de remarque. Il était bien trop soufflé pour parler. Juste les mains de Kanon qui virent s'accrocher à ses biceps quand il retira très lentement les pinces à ses mamelons. Kanon pouvait enfin décharger sur quelque chose son plaisir et sa douleur, il s'en foutait bien d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de son amant. La peine et le soulagement était bien trop fort pour se contenir.

« S'il te plaît..

- Oui ?, demanda Rhad' retirant sa chemise, souriant.

- Putain, tu sais.

- Non je sais rien .. il va falloir ouvrir ta belle bouche et me dire les mots.

Il glissa ses doigts entre les mèches de cheveux azur humide de sueur, lui basculant doucement la tête en arrière. Kanon l'attira à lui, voulant l'embrasser, mais Rhad' résista, alors il lui parla à ses lèvres, d'une voix qui se voulait sûre d'elle mais qui en réalité marmottait plus qu'autre chose.

- Prend-moi. La position que tu veux, où tu veux, comme tu veux, mais fait le.

Le poids de désir qui pesait dans le bas ventre de Rhadamanthe ne fit que s'alourdir encore plus. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas par quel miracle il ne l'attrapait pas et ne le baisait pas sur le champ sans plus de cérémonies. Kanon était à genoux sur le lit, et Rhad' debout devant lui, le dominant physiquement et mentalement.

- Mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

- Putain, tu as quoi encore dans ta caboche de spectre... ?

- T'as pas à me parler comme ça., imposa t-il en lui tirant les cheveux.

- Aah ! Je te parle comme je veux, tu m'as frustré, faut que je me venge.

- Je crois que tu comprends vraiment rien petite salope. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui décide, et toi tu te tais, pour une fois tu arrêtes de faire ton charmeur manipulateur avec ta gueule d'ange et tes mots doucereux. Je te connais bien trop pour que ça fonctionne sur moi.

En même temps qu'il parlait, Rhadamanthe s'assit sur le bord du lit, ayant récupéré quelque chose par terre que Kanon n'eut pas le temps de voir. Puis il le força à s'installer à cheval sur ses genoux. L'ex-marina n'avait pas comprit que chacun de ses gestes étaient calculés et y vit directement une opportunité de retourner la situation à son avantage.

- Moui vraiment ? » demanda Kanon.

Dans le même temps, il commença lentement à se frotter contre le jean de Rhad'. La bosse qui déformait son tissus était suffisamment parlante. Et faire son allumeuse n'était franchement pas compliqué. Rhadamanthe de son coté était entre deux eaux, ça se passait parfaitement comme prévu, maintenant lui faillait-il résister au plaisir qui lui tourmentait les reins. Avec des gestes légèrement tremblant il prit un poignet très abîmé de Kanon et commença à le soigner, étalant de la crème sans trop forcer. Bien sur il savait que son amant était un chevalier résistant à la douleur, mais c'était pas la peine de lui faire du mal pour rien quand même. Ça arriva à même couper le siffler de Kanon, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout à se retrouvé soigné comme ça au milieu d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Ça le fit s'arrêter quelques secondes, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et d'apprécier la situation. Rhadamanthe était étonnant parfois, sous ses airs de grosse brute, il pouvait avoir certains moment assez tendre, il n'y avait rien de plus déstabilisant d'ailleurs selon Kanon. Mais bon, il pouvait bien affirmer que cela n'arrivait que à peine 5% du temps et souvent c'était au lit. Alors là, il était un peu dans les scores habituels. Ce fut quand le spectre lui passa une bande fine sur ses poignets à vif qu'il se réveilla enfin et recommença son petit manège à se frotter contre lui. L'excitation n'était pas du tout descendu, au contraire, elle ne cessait de se faire insistante et de plus en plus difficilement gérable. Autant pour Kanon que pour Rhadamanthe.

« Arrête ça.

- Quoi « ça » ?

- Ah, je vois que tu recommences à faire ton petit malin. Mais je crois que tu vas le regretter.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !, sourit le gémeaux en insistant son frottement.

- Oh oui tu vas voir. Tu vas surtout sentir. Donne moi ton autre main.

- Oui chef.

- Profite bien. » sourit Rhadamanthe, commençant à soigner son autre poignet.

Celui-ci le fait légèrement grimacer, effectivement, il y était allé un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. La peau était à vif et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient à la surface. Au fond de lui il ressentait un peu de culpabilité, c'était bien sa faute s'il lui faisait du mal, mais bon... Il avait bien connu pire. Ça leur était arrivés de s'entraîner ensembles et ils s'étaient fait bien plus mal que ça...

Mais pour le moment Kanon s'en fichait bien de ça, le rictus de douleur avait été purement réflexe. Et pour là tout ce qu'il voulait c'était faire craquer Rhad', il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, lui soufflant de se laisser aller. Mais après avoir terminé de le soigner, le spectre l'attrapa et le poussa sur le lit avant d'à nouveau l'attacher mais cette fois au montant du pieds du lit, les poignets ensembles, collé au métal.

« Mais à quoi ce te sert de me soigner si c'est pour m'attacher encore une fois après.

- J'ai pas envie de t'abîmer., souffla Rhad', récupérant à nouveau quelque chose sur le coté du lit.

- Franchement j'y crois pas une secon.. Aahh ! »

Kanon eu un cri de douleur et de surprise en même quand la lanière de cuir s'abattit sur ses fesses. Et bien il avait retrouvé le bout manquant de la ceinture qui lui avait servit pour l'attacher. Entre les mains de Rhad' cela devenait une arme assez dangereuse, et surtout que Kanon n'avait pas vu venir la punition qu'il avait pratique créé lui-même, il n'avait pas marché, il avait couru dans le piège que lui avait tendu l'anglais et il était là, encore attaché à se tenir au montant du lit.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu le regretterais.

- Si tu crois que ça me fait seulement quelque chose … Et je croyais qu'on devait s'envoyer en l'air, pas que tu me fasses mal.

- Mais tu sais qu'une punition n'est pas faite pour être agréable ? Si tu devais y prendre ton pied, j'aurais pas utilisé cette solution...

A nouveau il donna un coup de sangle. Cette fois sur ses cuisses. Kanon serra la mâchoire pour ne pas faire un seul bruit.

- Une punition ? Et j'ai fait quoi ? Humpf...

Nouveau coup.

- Tu as tenté de me corrompre..

- Ah ouais au moins !, rit un peu Kanon, avant de déchanter.

Rhadamanthe l'avait redressé et enchaînait les coups sur ses cuisses, ses fesses et le bas de son dos. La douleur commençait à devenir intense. C'était piquant et brûlant, .. pour Rhadamanthe, il y avait aussi la vision, et voir la peau rougir à ce point : rien de plus jouissif.

- Et oui. Moi j'étais gentil avec toi, je m'occupais de tes poignets. Et toi tout ce que tu voulais c'était t'envoyer en l'air alors que je t'avais bien dit que je décidais.

- Parce que tu .. han... tu croyais vraiment que j'allais.. résister ?

- A vrai dire ?, le spectre continuait à frapper, le voyant se tordre et commencer à vouloir éviter les coups. Non, je savais que tu allais essayer de me faire craquer. C'est pour ça que je t'ai mit dans cette position sur moi.

- Putaaii-in.. mais …, haleta Kanon. Il où est le jeu, si tu sais que tu vas gagner ? Aahh !

Le bruit du cuir cinglant sur la peau emplissait la pièce et résonnait presque autant que les plaintes de l'ex-marina.

- Justement. C'était pour voir si tu allais sauter à pieds joints dedans. Et bingo..

- Aaah.. arrête, ça fait mal ..

- Oh je rêve ou tu me demande quelque chose ?

- Ah non commence pas à jouer la dessus..

- Mais bien sûr que si, c'est totalement le moment., sourit Rhad' sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Kanon avait vraiment mal cette fois-ci, chaque coup porté sur un endroit déjà bien agressé empirait la situation, la brûlure s'intensifiait... et pourtant malgré cela, il ne perdait absolument rien de son excitation, mais ça, il était bien trop concentré sur la douleur pour s'en rendre compte.

- Je t'en prie... arrête ça.

- Oh ? Tu me supplie ou je rêve ?

- Ta gueule ! aahh ! Mais arrête maintenant, c'est plus drôle.

- Réellement ?, insista bien Rhad'.

- Si tu arrête pas, c'est moi qui .. qui arrête.

- Bien. »

Un fit claquer une dernière fois le cuir sur ses fesses écarlate et laissa tomber son accessoire sur le lit et détacha Kanon. Puis sorti de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Rapidement il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il voulait laisser Kanon un peu seul pour se remettre de tout ça, mais aussi pour lui c'était le moment de relâcher la pression. Aucun doute que s'ils s'envoyaient enfin en l'air maintenant, il ne tiendra pas longtemps du tout. Et ça, ce n'était pas du tout son but. Il fallait faire souffrir Kanon, le pousser au bout du bout, si lui n'assurait pas, ça ne valait pas le coup et il aurait tout gâché.

Alors, seul, il put se soulager rapidement.

De son coté, Kanon soufflait enfin, comprenant toute la situation. Il était à bout de souffle, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, la douleur le lancinait mais il pouvait à nouveau se rendre compte d'à quel point il était excité. Tellement de stimuli étaient arrivés jusqu'à lui, c'était impossible à intégrer sur le coup, mais là... Il avait aimé tout ça, il avait aimé la dureté de Rhad', sa voix, sa position, son insistance, le fait qu'il l'ai piégé.

Seul, il se mit à sourire de lui-même, finalement il était facile à comprendre, du moins pour Rhadamanthe.

Après quelques minutes de solitudes chacun de leur coté, Rhadamanthe revint dans la chambre, le pas assuré. Il avait certes débandé, mais il ne lui fallait pas bien longtemps pour penser à ce qui allait venir et rien que ça, c'était excitant. Pire encore, quand il aperçu Kanon sur leur lit dans un état de luxure à peine imaginable il senti immédiatement sa gorge se garrotter. Par Hadès, cet homme était tellement beau que c'en était déroutant. Ses yeux vert d'eau le fixait avec un mélange d'envie et d'une légère crainte, sa chevelure azure était emmêlée, des petites mèches frisottaient à ses tempes sous la sueur, ses lèvres entrouvertes...

Rhadamanthe ne s'attarda pas plus sur cette vision de rêve (pourtant bien réelle, et sienne) et s'avança enfin vers lui. Kanon se surprit à avoir un petit mouvement de recul, il n'était pas bête et avait comprit ce que Rhad' était parti faire, et de ne plus les avoir tous deux sur un pied d'égalité avait une petite tendance à l'angoisser. Le spectre retira son jean déjà ouvert et son boxer pour rejoindre Kanon sur le lit s'installer sans aucune cérémonie au dessus de lui. Il prit les jambes et les remonta pour s'offrir un accès direct à son intimité. Mais pour le moment il se pencha pour aller l'embrasser. Et rien qu'à la façon dont Kanon s'accrocha à ses cheveux, l'excitation remonta immédiatement. Il était contaminé par la chaleur que dégageait son amant, par ses mouvements de bassins presque involontaires.

Il glissa deux doigts entre leur bouches pour stopper Kanon et le força à les lécher. Plantant son regard dans le siens, Kanon ne rechigna même pas et put lui lancer son air le plus tentateur, rendant le simple geste de sucer deux doigts comme le plus électrisant, dépassant même n'importe quel porno (un temps soit peu bien réalisé).

« Si tu te voyais.. t'es une vraie salope au lit.

- Ose dire que tu n'aime pas ça., susurra Kanon.

- Loin de moi cette idée... Mais je ne regrette pas du tout de t'avoir foutu dans cet état...

- Faut assumer maintenant.

- Je n'attendais que ça. »

Rhadamanthe reprit le contrôle de ses doigts et alla les glisser entre ses jambes, le pénétrant sans le préparer plus que ça. De toute façon, au soupir profond de Kanon, il sut qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'introduction et qu'il était bien loin de lui faire du mal. Le spectre passe son bras sous la jambe droite de son amant, la relevant jusqu'à pouvoir s'appuyer sur le matelas, puis finissant par la mettre sur son épaule.

« Han ! »

Kanon en sursauta puis se détendit en le sentant aller plus profondément en lui, atteignant sans difficulté son point sensible. Il ne pouvait plus garder les yeux fermés, car à mesure que Rhad' faisait aller plus vite ses doigts il se sentait grimper aux rideaux.

Retirant ses doigts, Rhad attrapa le lubrifiant qui avait sa place entre le matelas et le mur, s'en barbouilla rapidement avant de soulever les fesses de Kanon pour s'enfoncer en lui. Le gémeaux en enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son amant de plaisir et de soulagement. Il l'avait carrément griffé à sang mais n'en avait absolument pas conscience. Le moment était enfin arrivé à son paroxysme, la douleur était un souvenir toujours amer mais le mordant de sa peau irritée lui offrait des sensations nouvelles complètement antagoniste de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer avant. Alors que Rhadamanthe donnait un premier coup de rein, puis s'immobilisait dans cette position, il l'attrapa encore une fois par les cheveux.

« Si tu croyais que ça serait simple comme ça, tu te trompe largement. Maintenant je veux que tu me regarde dans les yeux et je t'interdit de jouir tant que je ne t'aurais pas donné l'autorisation.

- Euh.. tu te rends compte que ça va être affreusement dur après tout ça ?, souffla Kanon.

- Moui. Justement, mais tu devras te retenir., il donna un léger coup de rein.

- Humpf... et je vois pas pourquoi je devrais jouer le jeu.

- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je te force à venir chaque jour avec moi aux Enfers et supporter mes idiots de collègues.

Kanon marqua un temps d'arrêt. Est-ce que ça valait le coup de tenter le diable ?

- Sérieusement ?

- J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Joue le jeu jusqu'au bout.

- .. Okay. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Rhadamanthe pour reprendre les choses en main. Il n'avait pas lâché les cheveux de Kanon, mais avait reprit un mouvement erratique... Ses hanches claquant contre la peau humide de son amant dans un bruit absolument émoustillant et outrageant. Kanon avait eu envie de fermer les yeux à ce moment, mais il se rappela l'ordre du spectre et en ressenti une insatisfaction intense. Putain pourquoi est-ce que taper dans des détails aussi léger pouvait changer toute la donne ? Maintenant il était obligé de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Rhad' et se trouvait en position de faiblesse encore plus importante. Il voyait Rhadamanthe lire ses expressions sur son visage, il se savait rouge, en sueur, pantelant, mais de voir l'air ravi et extatique de l'anglais, c'était en contradiction avec le peu de pudeur qu'il avait.

Rhadamanthe ne s'arrêtait pas, allant et venant rapidement et profondément, tapant dans son point sensible à chaque coup, la position lui permettant de le prendre plus loin encore. Kanon s'agrippait à ses épaules, puis lâcha pour aller empoigner les draps, tirant dessus avec force. C'était ça ou réduire en charpie la peau de Rhad'... Après tout il aurait pu lui faire un peu de mal lui aussi, après ce qu'il lui avait fait... Mais l'idée ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit tellement il était ailleurs.

Parce que rien ne l'atteignait d'autre que ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Pas la seconde d'après, ni celle d'avant, juste l'intensité des sensations, partout, en lui et autour de lui. La chaleur et le poids de Rhad sur lui; il aurait presque aimé ne pas avoir une jambe entravée comme ça pour pouvoir sentir leurs ventres se coller, se sentir intégralement à lui. Mais ce manque de contact était compensé par leurs regards qui se tenaient malgré les coups de hanche déstabilisant.

Ça aurait pu continuer, mais Rhad' commença à sentir Kanon se contracter et gémir plus fort, se resserrant même autour de lui.. ah non, pas question.

« Retiens toi.

- Mais je … Putain... Rhad...

- Je m'en fout, pense à ce que tu veux, mais ne jouis pas. »

Kanon ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de se re-concentrer, mais le spectre lui tira plus fort les cheveux, le faisant presque crier. Au moins il avait rouvert les yeux, et tentait comme il pouvait de se contenir... mais c'était bien trop fort, il sentait son ventre se creuser, ses muscles se contracter presque douloureusement, les battements de son cœur taper jusque dans ses oreilles, ses yeux avoir du mal à rester ouvert. Non, vraiment, chaque seconde gagnée était un miracle. Il était réellement au bord, à la limite de craquer, mais se forçait en se donnant des gifles mentales, résister. Montrer à ce débile de spectre avec ses idées à la con qu'il pouvait jouer encore longtemps, qu'il avait une bonne maîtrise de lui-même. Mais il n'en était rien, il se forçait à penser à des choses déplaisantes, mais les images lui filaient de l'esprit à chaque fois que Rhad' s'enfonçait plus fort en lui. Des crampes commençaient à menacer sous son pied en l'air, les draps craquaient sous ses doigts, mais putain il y arrivait.

« Résiste. Ne jouit pas.

- Je .. je. Non ! »

Rhadamanthe était réellement impressionné par sa résistance, parce qu'il le connaissait comme sa poche, qu'il avait du le prendre dans toutes les positions des centaines de fois et que au lit il savait qu'il y avait un seuil que Kanon ne pouvait atteindre. Et là, il l'avait dépassé. Kanon avait même oublié de cacher son cosmos, mais Rhad avait bien comprit que ce n'était pas pour qu'il arrête... Tout son corps donnait les signes de l'orgasme imminent, mais rien ne se produisait, il voyait juste Kanon se taper la tête sur le matelas, gémir et sangloter … Oh oui, sangloter parce que cette fois il vit bien clairement les larmes emplir ses prunelles océan. Ça lui retourna le ventre, ce n'était plus du lâcher prise, c'était l'abandon total qu'il avait obtenu. Kanon tentait de s'auto-convaincre que c'était parce qu'il avait les yeux trop ouverts qu'il commençait à pleurer, mais en réalité c'est qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Que Rhadamanthe lui répétait à chaque coup de rein de ne pas jouir, qu'il le bloquait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait au bord en lui tirant les cheveux.

Le lit tapait contre le mur, les draps étaient à moitié arrachés du matelas, Rhad avait mal dans les bras, dans le dos, tenir le rythme était devenu une horreur pour lui aussi. Et il devait maintenant s'accrocher, compter les secondes, ne pas flancher face aux regards suppliant de Kanon.

« J'peux plus.. j'peux ..

- Tiens. Putain... Tiens. »

Il répéta en boucle qu'il devait tenir, mais c'était aussi bien pour lui qu'il disait ça. Le rythme infernal, le bruit, la chaleur, Kanon se contractant autour de lui, la félicité l'emportant doucement. Cela tenait vraiment du miracle. Mais quand Kanon commença à serrer les dents et ramener le draps pour mordre dedans, Rhad savait que c'était la fin qui approchait. Les larmes de Kanon coulèrent en même temps qu'il ferma les yeux et lâcha un cri qui ressemblait à une excuse. Il craquait et la tête lui tournait à l'en faire trembler. Rhad' le senti cette fois se contracter totalement et vit son visage se crisper une dernière fois avant de se relâcher dans une expression d'extase pur. C'en était trop, il ferma les yeux et dans un grognement sourd donna un dernier coup avant de se paralyser dans cette position, prit de spasmes incontrôlés. Kanon avait l'impression que son esprit s'était éteint pendant quelques secondes, où il n'était plus qu'un ensemble de sensations voluptueuses. Jamais il avait touché ce point de non retour, jamais il n'avait eu un orgasme aussi puissant et lancinant...

Rhadamanthe, souffla une dernière fois et se laissa tomber sur le coté, lâchant totalement Kanon. Ils restèrent pendant un très long moment tous les deux allongés l'un à coté de l'autre sans aucun mot, juste à reprendre leurs souffles erratiques, à profiter des sensations qui s'éternisait partout... Dans les jambes à les forcer à les serrer pour le supporter, dans le ventre trempé de sueur, son torse qui se soulevait toujours à une vitesse inhumaine, et partout dans sa tête...Les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, les yeux toujours fermés...

Il sursauta presque quand il senti le pouce de Rhad venir essuyer les larmes qui restaient. Puis tourna la tête. Sans rien dire toujours il alla se lover dans ses bras. Rhadamanthe enserrera doucement, il n'avait pas envie qu'il attrape froid après avoir eu si chaud. Il se redressa et l'emporta dans ses bras sans rien lui demander et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire après l'avoir posé. Kanon restait accroché à lui parce qu'il avait eu la surprise de voir que ses jambes n'avaient pas du tout envie de le soutenir et tremblaient dangereusement quand il voulait s'appuyer totalement dessus. Une seconde son regard fut attiré par les épaules de Rhad', il l'avait réellement griffé à sang et une goutte avant coulé le long de son dos.

L'eau coula vite et ils s'installèrent dans la baignoire, bien au chaud. Kanon allongé entre les jambes de Rhad'. Regardant l'eau continuer à couler et la mousse se former avec tout le bain moussant qu'il y avait mit le spectre ferma ses bras autour du torse de Kanon.

« Tu m'as impressionné.., murmura t-il tout près de son oreille.

Il n'arrivait pas à parler plus fort, ça aurait été comme briser ce moment particulier. Kanon eu un tout petit sourire puis baissa les yeux.

- Ah ?

- Moui... »

Le silence se fit à nouveau, quelques minutes. Tout deux étaient parfaitement calmes, shooté aux hormones. Le simple bruit du clapotis de l'eau emplissant la salle de bain.

« J'ai perdu, non ?, demanda Kanon.

- Tu veux rire... »

Le gémeaux sourit à nouveau, clairement, ce n'était pas un jeu où il aurait pu perdre. Il avait juste tout gagné en se laissant enfin aller.

« J'ai compris., fit finalement Kanon, sérieux.

- Tant mieux. »

Voilà. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Ils avaient tout gagnés. Tout deux.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passé depuis leur petit jeu et Rhadamanthe avait profité de son weekend à rallonge. Mais quand il retourna au travail, l'effet fut des plus désagréable, alors qu'il était pourtant d'une humeur radieuse. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Mais un seul spectre comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête son collègue. Minos du Griphon s'imposa à nouveau dans le bureau du juge et s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui.

« Alors ?, demanda t-il, d'un air foncièrement vicieux.

- Merci. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Ah ouais ? Tant que ça ?

- C'est pas ça. Je pensais juste pas que ça serait comme ça.

- Ta phrase ne me dit rien, tu noie le poisson là.

- Peut-être. Disons que mon quotidien n'a pas changé, que c'est toujours un putain de mur têtu et fermé.

- Bah alors ?, demanda Minos, ne pigeant plus grand chose.

- J'ai juste ouvert les yeux un peu.

Au même instant on frappa à la porte.

- Oui ?

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Kanon rentra, dans sa tenue d'entraînement classique. C'était pratiquement tout ce qu'il portait quand il demeurait au sanctuaire, quand ce n'était pas l'armure des Gémeaux.

- On y va ?, demanda Kanon, dans son fameux mode « porte de prison »

- Ouaip. »

Rhadamanthe se leva dans le bruit cliquetant de son surplis. Minos les regarda s'en aller, foutrement déçu, Kanon était toujours le même, Rhadamanthe n'avait pas changé de comportement. Bon il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que Kanon lui saute dans les bras, mais bon... Il se leva à son tour pour sortir du bureau. Tant pis, peut-être qu'ils s'étaient juste payés une bonne partie de jambes en l'air ?

Enfin bon, il n'avait pas vu le foulard bleu marine qui dépassait de la poche de Kanon, ni son regard rieur quand ils eurent quittés les locaux. Non, Rhadamanthe n'avait pas besoin de le raconter à tout le monde, ni même d'avoir besoin que les choses changent entre eux. Il savait, c'était le plus important.

_Fin._


End file.
